rsf_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Cutthroat 2
''Cutthroat 2 ''is the twenty-second season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the Cutthroat format of the reality television series The Challenge (formerly known as the Real World/Road Rules Challenge. It is also the 2nd season of Generation 2. The season followed Pirate Master. The cast originally began with 30 players cast but before the 1st challenge, 6 players did not sign the rules and were thus removed from the game, shortening the cast to 24. This season saw the players divided into 3 teams of 8 via a draft with each team being made up of 2 classes of competitors: Favorites and Underdogs. Before the team draft all players ranked all competitors from most competitive to least competitive. The 12 players who were deemed most competitive were ranked as Favorites, with the Top 3 Favorites being the Team Captains. The 12 players deemed the least competitive were ranked as Underdogs. In the Gulag, Favorites could only go against Favorites and Underdogs could only go against Underdogs. The 7th round introduced the Flash Round. The teams voted 1 Underdog and 1 Favorite into the Gulag BEFORE the Challenge. The team that won the Challenge would all be safe from the Gulag and the Favorite and Underdog that would have been voted in via the Flash Round also earn safety from the Gulag in Round 8. In the end, the Gray Team (Piddu) defeated The Red Team (splozojames50) and The Blue Team (Timster, willisgotgame, rippyroo, rickyr777) in the Final Challenge in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for Cutthroat 2 opened on November 14, 2013 and were open for roughly a week. 30 people applied for the season and all 30 were initially cast for the season. However, once the season began, 6 players who were initially cast did not sign the rules in time and were thus removed from the competition with no replacements brought in due to all applicants being cast. These players were: |} The season occurred from late November 2013 to early January 2014. Notable Snubs Due to all players who applied being cast, no applicant was turned down to compete for the season. Cast | valign="top" | |} Draft Game Progress Elimination chart * The Red Team contestant in the final challenge was splozojames50. * The Blue Team contestants in the final challenge were Timster, willisgotgame, rippyroo, and rickyr777. * The Gray Team contestant in the final challenge was Piddu. *Blue Team won the Challenge but since red team had only 1 Underdog and Gray Team had 0 Underdogs, a member of the winning team had to participate in the Gulag and this was determined by performance in the challenge **During the previous challenge in the Flash Round (Round 7), Piddu earned safety from the Gulag in Round 8 and thus could not enter the Gulag, thus Red Team had to vote in 2 Favorites. Cutthroat progress |} |} Gulag votes Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.